A Sisters Story
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Zukos younger sibling makes a daring escape from the firenation and meets three people we all know.SokkaXOC.PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

A sisters story

In the night under a full moon, a young girl wishes to escape the firelords castle, escape the war. She enters the Firelords room and says, "What are you doing? Why are we having this stupid war?" He respondes "All the other elements believe they are stronger than the other, we are showing that the fire nation is all powerful." "By starting a war? Have you looked out there, I can hardly remember having a single friend since this stupid war began. People are dying to defend their lands and yet you thirst for more power, I'd rather be an air bender than a fire bender" "Why would say that !" " because if I was one, I could just fly away and escape your evil clutches." "No. If you were an air bender, you would be the avatar which means you would be dead." "It would beat having to stay here for the rest of my life. I'm captive bird who needs to be free, but you always open the door and close it when I'm so close to freedom. Why must you do that to your own flesh and blood?" "Because, Father out ranks Daughter every time, now leave me Zula"

"I'll leave then and never return" she said as she ran out tears trickling from her eyes. Months later, in the firelords castle, it is dinner time for the princess. "Princess Zula, I have your meal." said the maid as she opened the door to Zula's room "Princess Zula?" when the maid opened the door, she was surprised to find the room empty, without noticing a rope hanging outside the window. "Firelord Ozai, Firelord Ozai!" she kept yelling as she approached the firelords room "Firelord Ozai," she panted, "Your daughter has escaped, again!" "WHAAT!" He roared. Moments later, the captain of the fire bender navy reported that a boat was missing. Meanwhile, a young girl with black hair escapes from the Fire nation and sets sail for a new life. The night was calm in the boat, until the girl decided to rest for the night. She removed some of her firebending armor to feel comfortable, and slowly she dozed off as the boat moved onward to a new life. She was suddenly awoken by screaching-crashing noise outside. She quickly put her armor back on and went to the brig hoping she wasn't surrounded by bloodthirsty pirates. But to her surprise, it was something much worse. "Hello my sweet sister dear, it is quite a surprise to see you escaped from fathers castle, alive" said prince Zuko. Then they engaged in a fire battle. "You have good skills, did you steal a firebending scroll?" "Why yes. I've studied it and practiced it so that not even my own brother has a chance to defeat me." All the while they were still fighting. "Yes well I've got more friends than how will beat you easily." Zula looked up and saw the many faces looking back at her. They were then fighting once again, but in the end, Zula lost. She looks toward the window and sees her only way out. With her last bit of strength she used her firebending skills to melt the window and jump into the singing icy cold water. "Let her go, she'll probably die at sea." And slowly, Zulas world became as dark as the night she escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of the story

Darkness.All that Zula can see,hear,and feel as she drifted through the dark abyss wondering where she would land.On enemy land or friend,will they hate or like her,and will her evil brother find and desroy her?So many questions drifted in her unconscious head,but so little time to answer them.Because unbekbownst to her,she was reaching an island where a water bender named Katara,her brother Sokka,and the Avatar Aang were setting up camp in the islands forest. "Why do you keep reading that water bending scroll before bed Katara?" Sokka asked "Because," Katara replied, "We need all the practice we can get.Hey,they have a way to purify water!" "Cool," said Aang "but we need salt water.Sokka,use that bucket,get us some salt water so we can drink it." "Why do I have to go?" he whined "Because Appa has been very hungry and he might try some,Sokka steaks!" Aang replied.Sokka thought for a brief moment,then said, "No use arguing witha ten ton flying bison".He then grab a bucket and went off into the dense forest. "Think he'll realize Appa's a herbivore?"Katara asked Aang. "Yeah,"he replied "When a fire bender becomes our friend!"Meanwhile,Sokka gets the bucket full and starts heading back,until he saw a figure staggering in the sand. "Hey!" he said "are you okay?" At the end of his sentence,the figure fell.Sokka,for the first time in his cowardly life,dropped the bucket and ran to the figure and realized it was a girl,but he didn't know it was Zula.She was lying face down,so he turned her over and she gasped for breath saying "Got to get away from him.Fire,too muchFire!" she then fainted.Sokka realized two things.One,that she came from the Firenation,and two,she needed help.He tried to lift her up,but her armor added too much weight,so he decided to take it off.When he took all of it of,it revealed a lovely crimson red dress that was a firebenders form of what Katara wore.Sokka thought it was beatiful..Without the armor on,she was much,much easyer to carry around,and he carried her back to the camp.When he arrived,he said "Guys?We've got a tiny problem" Hethen showed them the young girl slung over her shoulder. "What?" they gasped "It's a firebender!Get her away,get her away,get her away from us!"said the extremely brave Avatar, "She said she wanted to getaway from someone and there was too much fire.Oh,and I realized something very crucial."Sokka said "Yeah?"his sister replied "What was it?" "Appa is not a meat eater,so he will never ever have Sokka steaks." He said with a huge grin on his face "But seriously,she needs help,I mean look at her face.It has a bunch ofsmall burn marks.Sure,they will go away,but it is the fact that she got them that matters.Don't you think?And she was floating in the water,too." Aang and Katara thought for a moment thinking that she might have been sent to search and destroy the Avatar,but then why would she wash up on shore trying to escape from someone and who was this someone?Through the silence,Katara said "We have no choice.Aang get some more leaves,she'll need a bed,and Sokka,go back and get the bucket of salt water you said you were going to get for me." "Fine"he grunted. Katara was leftalone with Zula.It wasn't to bad though,at times she would say "I hate him," and "father help,".at one point,she nearly woke upShe opened her eyes slightly towards Katara and quietly said "Mother?" then went back to sleep.Hours passed and in those hours,they set up samp,found edible food,and started a camp fire.Finally she awoke saying words that would set the course oftheir relations for the rest of their journey "Tell me who you are and where I am or start calling yourselves Crispy,Burnt,and Extra well done!" "Hang on a minute,I just saveyour life."Sokka said "Now tell us the truth,did the firenation send you,and why did you wash up on shore?" Aang asked "Listen,I escaped from the firenation,I never wanted to be a part of this war.I was battling on a firenation ship,as you can tell by my face burns,oh and by the way,they'll be gone by morning.It was so that I can completely escape from the fire bendersI fought.Oh,and I have one small question.WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF MY ARMOR?"She said "Well,"Sokka started "you were heavier to carry withit on,so I took it off." "Thank you so much for saving me,but now that I'm away from home,I need to stay somewhere.Can I join with you guys?"She asked "Okay.But I have my eye on you.No fire buisness,Okay,or start calling yourself drowned!"was Kataras reply. " Okay."Was all that Zula said "By the way,what is your name"Aang asked her "I'm.."She started.But she thought _"They might know,and if they did,she would lose her only friends and her only way to stay away from the firenation_"She thought of a name,a name of her mother, "I'm Megana,I am not related to firebenders,I just live in the Firenation."She added. on lets go. we'll ride Appa."Aang said "Appa?"Zula said "What in the world is an 'Appa'?"Aang said "Appa is the name ofmy flyingBison." Nobody thought of what was to happen next,she burst out with laughter "Flying bison?Only the Avatar has a flying bison!Unless,you are the Avatar?" "That's him.Aang the Avatar,and I'm Sokka and this is Katara,my waterbending sister."Said Sokka "So come onguys lets go"Aang enthusiastically stated.After walking through the forest,Zula spotted the bison with a huge arrow on his head,and that is the beginingof Zulas amazing adventure with a waterbender,her brother,and the Avatar,to master the four elments and stop the firelord before its to late.She boarded the huge flying bison and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

A Sisters Story 3

(P.s.Until Aang and the others find the truth,Zula is Megana)

As everyone was riding on Appa,Katara was talking to Megana about their many adventures.

"Wow Katara,"Megana said"You've had a lot of really cool adventures,while I've spent most of my life in my home with my big brother."

"Yeah,well nothing is as cool as when Aang saved us from drowning in the ocean during a huge storm."Katara said.

"AAAHHH,"Sokka yawned"I'm getting kind of tired,lets land over there."He pointed to a small village,but didn't notice smoke,which came from a firebenders hands.

"No,we sleep in the forest,over there."Megana ordered,pointing to a spot that was covered by trees.She felt Sokka's eyes burning on the back of her head.

"Okay,I give,what do you want?"she asked.

"It's just that you seem very familiar to me.Are you sure we've never met?"Sokka asked.Megana was still focusing onthe smoke,looking at the nearby water to see a ship,the one her brother has.

"Megana?"Sokka asked"Hellooo?"

"Huh?Oh,sorry.No we've never met."she finally said.

"Well,you're very pretty."Sokka said,turning a little bit pink.

"Thanks,"she said with a smile"We better land."

"Hey Megana."Aang said"When we land I can show you some air bending."

"You really will?"she responded.Deep down she has always wanted to see air bending.

"Of course.After all,we're friends."Aang said.

"Friends."Megana said.Slowly they started to land on the soft ground and after that,they slide off of Appa's saddle and started to create a camp.

"Okay Aang,show me your stuff,make me fly."Megana said,then closed her eyes.

"You got it!"Aang said.He then made a small twister under her which made her feel weightless.When she openedher eyes again,she was still rising.She kept rising until she went over all the branches above the forest.She couldn't help but reveal the biggest smile she has ever given.That smile faded quickly,when she noticed fire bender warriors heading where the others were.

"Aang!Sokka!Katara!"she yelled down at them"Look out!"Luckily,they heard her and saw them before they attacked.Aang was still focusing on Megana,naking sure she doesn't fall.Megana noticed a large branch she can easily catch if she fell. "Aang!"she yelled"Stop airbending me!" 

"But you'll fall to the ground!"he yelled back.

"And you'll be toasted if you don't protect yourself!"she yelled back"I'll be fine!Trust me!"Aang then stopped.The weightlessness went away all of a sudden and she felt like a falling stone.Seeing branches passing as she fell,she quickly grabbed the one she was aiming for.All she was able to do at that time was watch the fight that the fire benders were winning.Three of them were holding Aang,Katara,and Sokka firmly.Then,Zuko came up to Aang.

"This time,you're not getting away."Zuko said to him.Sokka wriggled free and grabbed his knife and ran after Zuko.Zuko grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"You are now dead."Zuko said.He then raised a firy fist ready to strike and destroy Sokka.Megana then let go of the branch and stepped in front of the fire punch and took it for Sokka and fell to the ground.

"Megana!You probably now have a huge burn mark just like Zuko's."he said raising her head up.What he saw surprise him,nothing,not even a small scratch where the fire hit.

"Ow."she said.

"You have a boyfriend?Let me guess,you haven't told them yet,have you?"Zuko said.The others had a confused look on their faces.She was about to punch Zuko when a warrior grabed her from behind.She couldn't escape.

"Now,where was I.Oh yeah,your death."he said.As he once again raised a firy fist,Megana unleashed with a fire burning in her eyes.Fire came from her hands toward the warrior holding her,he got burnt.She then started doing some serious fire punches and kicks toward all of the warriors to release her friends.She then went for Zuko.She held her own,showing her great strength with fire.She pinned him down.

"Are you afraid of me now?Huh?"she yelled at Zuko.

"I'm not the only one."he said,pointing at the others.They all had terrified expressions on their faces.He then lifted the leg that was holding him down and ran off with the other afraid warriors.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."she said"I have to go."Sokka grabbed her arm.

"You have some explaining to do."he said.

"I cann't."she responded

"You want friends right?To be a friend you have to tell the truth."When she looked into his eyes,she knew she had no choice.

"My real name is Zula and Zuko,the one I fought,he's my big brother."she said" that's all I can say."She grabbed Sokka's arm and dug her nails in so he'd let go.When he did,she ran toward the beach,and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sisters story 4

Zula sat near the ocean holding her legs on the beach,feeling the waves touch her feet._Why did he have to say that and try to hurt Sokka?_she thought.She heard footsteps approaching and could tell whos they were by listening to the long strides,the force he uses to step,and the way that the sand sounded as his big feet touched the sand.After a few small moments,she spoke.

"Hello,Sokka."she said,she was right.Standing right behind her was the tall figure of Sokka.

"Hey."he responded"So your real name is Zula and you're related to our greatest enemy Zuko.Why didn't you tell us in the first place?Why don't you have a fire burn?Why did you call yourself Megana?"

"You really want to know?"she asked,he nodded"Okay.I've never had any real friends because of my ability.But,after I met you three,I didn't want that friendship to end.So I hid my ability to firebend."she said"You see,ever since I was really small,I've vowed to help end this war.Even if it means helping the Avatar and betray my family."

"But,why do you want to end this war when you're a firebender?"he asked.

"It was when I was twelve.I snuck out of the castle,that was my home,to see the local market place.There I met the greatest person in the world,Kito.He was strong,brave,kind,smart,and very resilient.The only problem was that he was an earthbender.But once we met,it was love at first sight.Every night,he would sneak past the guards and earthbend up to my room and take me away to our own little sanctuary.Everything was going great,until Zuko saw me being whisked away one night and told our father.He said that falling in love with an earthbender while being a firebender princess was the greatest dishonor to the family.He waited until Kito came,which he did,and then he told him to have a agni kai against him.Kito lost miserably and he was burnt from head to toe.I took him back to his family and...well...they just didn't take it well.That was when I made the vow."she said.Sokka had a shocked look on his face.

"Wow.But that didn't explain why you don't have a fire scar from our fight with Zuko."he said.

"Well,my mother was taken from the North Pole and she was the most beautiful girl in the land,but she was a waterbender.She only used one ability though,healing powers.Father,being the brut that he was,found her lovely and ordered her to marry him.Two years after she had me,mother told father the truth.When he found out,he tried to test us to see if we were 'contaminated' with water bending.It turns out,I took the healing ability from my mother.Zuko didn't have any abilities,as you can tell by the scar,but father was still angered.He ordered mother to be forever banished from the firenation.I never saw her since.When I was fourteen,I tried to run away to find my mother.I traveled far and wide and actually reached the North Pole.When I got there,I found her tombstone.I tried to stay there as long as possible,but father sent a search party to the North Pole and found me hidden under the snow."she said.She then revealed a bracelet that had a red jewel with the firenation symbol on it."My father gave me this.If I leave the firenation,he'll know I'm gone,but he wont know where I'm going.And the worst part is that I cannot take it off.It's magically attached."

"So how did you come up with the name Megana?"Sokka asked.

"It was the name of my mother."she said"You see,she was a kind person who would always care about others before herself.Her tombstone said 'Loving mother.Tender daughter.Kind friend.Sweet natured sister.Brave waterbender.'."There was a moment of silence,until Sokka spoke.

"Well,you and I aren't that different."he said"We both have lost our mothers,we both have a sibling who can bend an element,we..both have broken hearts."

"Really?Who broke your heart?"Zula asked.

"You did,when you firebended."he said.

"Mabye we can mend each others."she said,getting closer and closer.Then,they both closed thier eyes and puckered their lips.Then,their lips touched and they wouldn't come apart.Once they did come apart and opened their eyes,Zula saw a tall figure standing right behind Sokka,hand held high.

"Sokka look out!"she quickly yelled,but it was to late.The hand landed with a thud on the back of his head and he was knocked out.Zula tried to go near him,but as she got up,two arms hooked each of her arms and she couldn't escape,even with firebending.She looked back at the figure and sawAdmiral Zhao.

"Take her aboard.The boy she was with is with the Avatar.And since he wont be talking any time soon,we'll take her instead."he said.She was struggling and trying a few small firebending tricks but none of them worked.She noticed that Sokka was starting to get up.She was getting closer and closer to the inside of the ship,so she did one thing.

"SOKKA!"she yelled.He awoke and realized Zula was being taken away.

"ZULA!"he yelled back.He started running to the entrance of the ship,but by the time he got there,the door was closed.He took out his boomerang and started wacking the door as hard as possible.The ship was then backing off the beach while Sokka was only able to stare,reach out to the ship,and say one thing.

"Zula."


	5. Chapter 5

I know. You're all gonna hate me for this chappie. I know, I know. But I warned you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sisters story 5

Sokka was running through the trees to reach Aang and Katara.

"Guys! They took Zula!" he said

"Who?" Aang asked

"The firenation! They took her and we have to save her!" Sokka cantinued yelling

"Sokka, are you crazy? She's with the firenation. For all we know she was a spy." Katara said

"How could you say that? How could you? She told me her story. She isn't involved with the war, she wants to stop it. She's our friend." Sokka said

"I'm sorry Sokka, but I have to agree with Katara on this one." Aang said

"You mean after saving us, befriending us, and making us happy, we're just going to let them take her?" Sokka asked. There was a silence after what he said, but that was answer enough.

"Fine, I get it. If you wont save her, I will." Sokka said before running towards Appa. He quickly climbed on and said, "Yip Yip!" and he began flying.

"Sokka, No!" Katara yelled, "Aang we have to save him. If we don't, he'll be fried!"

"Alright."Aang said, opening up his staff, "Hang on!" Katara grabbed his waist and the two began flying as high as Appa, but sadly he wasn't in sight. He was way, way ahead of the two. Nearing the ship that held Zula. He saw no one on deck, so he landed, only to see on person not facing him, Zula.

"Zula! Come on we have to leave." Sokka said, getting off Appa.

"I'm not leaving." she said solemnly.

"What do you mean? We have to get out of here!" Sokka said, moving towards the firbender.

"I mean, I'm not leaving." she said, "And neither are you." As quick as lightning, she punched him and swept under his legs to make him fall. She let out a shrill whistle and numerous warriors came out and completely secured Appa so he couldn't fly away. Zula held onto Sokka and secured him so he wont have any thoguths of escaping.

"Why?" he sadly said. Soon enough Aang and Katara came on deck. The two fought the warriors that surrounded them. Admiral Zhiao got a hold of Katara and held her next to Zula. Aang was surprised to see her.

"Zula, let them go." Aang said, pointing his staff straight at her.

"You think I'm afraid of your little airbending? You think I'm just gonna give you your friends without a fight?" Zula said, tightening her grip on Sokka and digging her fingernails in his skin, making him whimper.

"Why are you doing this? We trusted you to be our friend and you do this. Why?" Aang asked, not lowering his staff.

"Simple little Aang. I only wanted to be your friend to get close to you, learn your secrets. But after an incident on the beach, I convinced Admiral Zhiao to go along with my plan." Zula said

"So everything...?" Sokka managed to say.

"Was a lie." Zula finished, "From me hating my father to sweet earthbending Kito. All of it was a lie."

"But... we kissed."

"How much of an idiot are you? That kiss was to distract you from seeing the ship come to shore. And you had to act all brave to save little ole me." She tightened her grip even more, some blood spilling on her fingernails.

"Let them go!" Aang yelled

"Never!" Zula yelled back, "I want you to surrender Avatar, or your little friends are toast!" She held out on of her hands, while keeping a firm grip on the other, and forming a little fireball and holding it next to Sokkas face. But, nobody noticed the teeny tiny tear falling along her face.

"No!" Aang said, lowering his staff, "You win." He held his staff at his side and the fireball vanished. Sokka couldn't take this anymore. He elbowed her in the gut and punched her in the face. Aang quickly used his airbending to blow Zhiao away so Katara could use her water bending to freeze the chains that held Appa. Zula was on the ground and looked unconcious. When Sokka was about to reach her, she sent a firepunch his way. But, Sokka was quick to grab her wrist, and noticed the bracelet.

"Magically binded to your skin huh?" he said. The bracelet easily slid off her wrist and into his hand.

"Get your disgusting water tribe hands off of me!" she snarled

"You're just like the others." he said. He briefly let go to punch her again, harder than before. Tears were easily escaping his eyes.

"Sokka! We have to leave!" Katara yelled. Sokka took one last look at Zula before rushing to the saddle on Appas back. As they were flying away, he looked at the bracelet in his hand and softly cried while Katara comforted him.

At night on the firenation ship, Zula changed into some armor that fit her and looked at the sky. The moon was out and shining on the brig. They were going to go back to the firenation so she may try to explain everything. From the night she escaped, to the failed capture of the Avatar. When she was tired, she went to her cabin and thought of someone she betrayed, Sokka. Gently she cried herself to sleep, and did her best to forget him.


End file.
